Two To Tutor: Times Two!
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: It's the sequel to TTT, x2! Twice the love, twice the laughs, twice the Brimon! Brittany and Simon go through the troubles of maintaining a stable relationship and attempting to over come the odds and prove that opposites attract.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue to the sequel of TTT! More alliteration! Yay! lol!**

**Two To Tutor: Times Two!**

**Prologue**

Brittany was walking through the mall along with her sisters. It was three weeks passed the last day of school and Brittany couldn't be happier. While in the stores Brittany would burst into random song or laugh at her own thoughts. Eleanor and Jeanette were happy that Brittany was happy, but the singing had to stop. "When you look me in the eyes." Brittany began once again. Eleanor and Jeanette groaned in irritation. "And tell me that you l-"

Eleanor quickly placed her hand over Brittany's mouth to silence her. "If you sing… one more word… I'm going to rip out your vocal cords, wrap them around you head, and punch you in the throat-face!" Eleanor threatened.

Brittany nodded in fear and Eleanor removed her hand from Brittany's mouth. They continued their journey to a near by food court as Brittany began to hum. "Brittany!" Jeanette exclaimed turning toward her older sister. Brittany jumped in surprise. Jeanette was getting a little fed up with Brittany herself. Brittany knew it was time to stop.

They continued their walk in silence before finally settling on Caribou Coffee. Eleanor went up to the counter to order while Brittany and Jeanette found a table. Eleanor sat down with her sister's and waited patiently for their order. "You know I'm in the mood for a pickle." Brittany stated.

Eleanor and Jeanette stared at her in confusion. "Brittany, you hate pickles." Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany shrugged. "I know, but a pickle sounds good right now." She said with a giggle.

Eleanor shook her head at her sister. She looked up at a tall figure that slowly approached the table. The person gestured for Eleanor to stay quiet. Eleanor nodded and continued to smile. She redirected her gaze to her hands. The person got closer to Brittany's head level as a smile slowly spread across their face. "Brittany!"

"Ah!" Brittany screamed in surprise. The person who caused her cry began to laugh at her expense. After Brittany regained her composure she turned to see Simon laughing uncontrollably. Brittany glared at him. "Revenge is an ugly color on you." She commented turning away from him.

Simon continued laughing as he placed their order on the table. He turned his head towards Brittany's pouting face and winked at her. Brittany couldn't help but smile back at him. "I love you." He mouthed to her.

Brittany's smile grew wider. "I love you too." She mouthed back. Eleanor cleared her throat. Brittany and Simon both blushed in embarrassment. Simon began to make his way to a different table leaving an embarrassed Brittany alone with her sisters. They stared at her with knowing looks. Brittany's blush grew pinker. "What?" She asked as innocently as possible. Eleanor rolled her eyes and Jeanette just lowered her head.

Brittany looked down at their orders and suddenly felt a little sick. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "What's wrong Britt?" Eleanor asked in concern.

Brittany shook her head. "I just feel a little sick." Brittany confessed.

"You weren't too sick to sing all those songs." Jeanette mumbled. Eleanor snickered and Brittany just glared at her.

Eleanor looked up and saw that Brittany really didn't feel well. "Well, you haven't eaten anything all day. Maybe it's just your 'special friend.' She does come this weekend." Eleanor whispered.

Brittany nodded. "Maybe you're right." Brittany groaned as her stomach turned. Jeanette and Eleanor exchanged worried glances. "You know it's funny." Brittany said laying her head down. Eleanor and Jeanette looked at her. "That pickle still sounds good right now." She finished with a laugh. Jeanette and Eleanor laughed and continued their breakfast.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Eleanor and Jeanette had left Brittany at Caribou Coffee because she had decided to wait for Simon to get off. When Simon finally got off work it was around noon and Brittany was starting to get tired. "Hey," Simon said sitting down.

Brittany's eyes opened wider as she smiled at him. "Hey." She greeted placing a small kiss on his lips.

Simon smiled at her. "What are you in the mood to do?" He asked her.

Brittany groaned as her stomach twisted and turned. "Right now, I don't feel like doing anything." She said laying her head on Simon's shoulder. "Could we just sit here for a while?" She asked looking up at Simon with puppy dog eyes.

Simon smiled and kissed her pouting lips. He pulled away and pulled her closer to him. "Of course." He whispered.

Brittany closed her eyes as Simon entwined their fingers. Before she knew it, she was asleep. After a few moments she began to hear crying. She jerked awake to see she was in Simon's car. She looked at her surroundings and noticed that they were parked in a gas station. Simon opened the car door and slid inside placing the bag that was in his hand on the floor. He noticed Brittany was awake and smiled at her. "Hey, look whose up." He greeted kissing her cheek.

Brittany looked around confused. "What happened?" She asked.

Simon smiled in amusement and started his car up. "You fell asleep in the shop, and you kept mumbling about a pickle." He chuckled. Brittany giggled along with him. "Which reminds me." Simon reached down into the bag he brought into the car with him. He pulled out a pickle and handed it to her. Brittany smiled and squealed in delight as she eagerly accepted it.

Simon laughed as he drove out of the parking lot. Brittany stared out of the window and watched the trees pass. She turned towards Simon as he turned up the radio.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls_

_I'd sell my car just to travel the world_

_I look broke baby - you got flash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_You're into fashion, dinners and art_

_I know the south park series by heart_

_You conversate baby - I talk trash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_

_You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean_

_(Alt. keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)_

_I got holes all over my jeans_

_You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_

_I know - we'll beat the odds together_

_We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract_

_(The girl sing)_

_Ah Ah Uow-ouou_

_(Boys go)_

_Ah Ah Uow-ouou_

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls_

_I'd sell my car to travel the world_

_You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"_

_But that make us a perfect mach_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_Night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_

_Attract_

_Attract_

_Attract_

Brittany began to laugh. She rubbed her stomach as she tried to calm down. Simon pulled into the Miller driveway. Brittany unbuckled her seat belt and immediately jumped over to Simon's side and kissed him. Brittany pulled away with a smile and started to giggle as Simon wiped the fog from his glasses. "I love you." She said smiling.

Simon smiled back at her and put his glasses back on. "I love you too." Simon leaned in and pecked her on the lips. Brittany slowly got out of the car and walked into her house. She turned around to wave at Simon. He waved back and drove off. Brittany then gasped in realization. "I left my pickle!"

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Hurray! I thought I'd leave you with a laugh, and lots of fluff. lol, There were so many important plot points in this prologue! I hope you spotted them all. There were four. I want to see if you can name them all, and guess where I'm going with this! Go ahead, review and guess!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter isn't very long. It wasn't meant to be as long as it is. Oh, well enjoy!**

**Two To Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Brittany sat silently in her room as her hands trembled slightly in her lap. She jumped at the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. Eleanor walked in on her cell phone. "Hey, I'm going out. Do you need anything?" She asked holding her phone to her chest. Brittany shook her head. Eleanor furrowed her brow and told the person she would call them back. "Britt, what's up?" Eleanor asked with concern. Brittany didn't respond. "Is it Simon?" She asked.

"Sort of." Brittany whispered. She took in a shaky breath and slowly released it. "I'm late." She whispered once again. Eleanor gave Brittany a confused look. Brittany looked over and saw her confusion. "I'm late." Brittany repeated stressing the word late.

Eleanor's eyes widened in realization. "Oh," She said nodding indicating that she definitely was not confused anymore. "What are you going to do?" She asked, not really sure what to say.

Brittany stood up angrily. "I don't know, Eleanor!" She exclaimed causing Eleanor to jump. "What would you do if…" Brittany paused to think. "If Alvin got you pregnant?" She asked crossing her arms and waiting for Eleanor to answer.

Eleanor paused as she contemplated the scenario. "Ew." She finally responded with a shudder. "Parish the thought!" She exclaimed with a disgusted face. Brittany groaned and fell backward onto her bed overdramatically. Eleanor looked down at Brittany and snapped out of her rant of repulsion. "Maybe you should tell Miss Miller." Eleanor suggested.

Brittany shot up like a rocket. "Are you crazy!?" She exclaimed once again. Eleanor fell off the bed in surprise. "I can't tell Miss Miller!" She continued.

Eleanor rose to her feet angrily. She was only trying to help, and all Brittany could do was yell. "Well, what are you going to do then Brittany!?" Eleanor yelled right back.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Give me ten minutes!" She exclaimed as an idea came to her. Brittany ran over to her closet and began throwing clothes around her room.

Eleanor stared skeptically as Brittany searched. "We all know you can't get dressed in ten minutes." Eleanor pointed out.

Brittany ignored Eleanor's comment and continued looking.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

"Brittany, this is ridiculous." Eleanor said as the walked into the store.

Brittany tightened her pink trench coat around her and lowered her sunglasses to look at her sister. "Ellie, I don't want to be recognized." Brittany explained as they picked up their needed items.

Eleanor smiled at Brittany. "Yeah, those rhinestones that spell 'Brittany' on the back of your coat definitely make people think you're someone else." Eleanor said with a laugh.

Brittany's eyes widened and began to spin around in circles trying to see the back of her trench coat. Eleanor began to laugh harder. They both stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. Brittany and Eleanor looked up to see Alvin and Simon staring at them. Brittany blushed a deep pink as she straightened her posture and hid the item in her hand behind her back. _This is not my day. _Simon gave Alvin a "leave us alone" look and Alvin nodded understandingly. "Okay," Alvin finally spoke up. "I'm just going to stand over here by the sanity." Alvin said quickly grabbing Eleanor's arm and walking to the other side to listen.

Brittany shifted uncomfortably. "So, what brings you to _this _particular aisle?" She asked gesturing to all the "womanly" products on the shelves.

Simon chuckled. "Taking a short cute to the milk." Simon said pointing out the milk right behind Brittany. She turned around to she the milk was right behind her. "What are you doing shopping in a place that isn't a mall?" Simon asked jokingly.

Brittany let out a small giggle. "Shopping with Eleanor." Simon raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, Eleanor was going and I needed some things, so I decided hey why not." Brittany continued nervously. Simon began to laugh and Brittany's blush deepened. She suddenly felt like a complete dork.

Then, as if on cue, the item behind Brittany's back slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. Both her and Simon looked down at the fallen box. Brittany quickly picked it up in hopes that Simon didn't see. "What was that?" Simon asked.

Brittany cussed under her breath. She bit her lip as she thought of an excuse. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Brittany said telling the half truth. Simon raised his brow once again. "Just shopping for our monthaversary." Brittany said quickly.

"A week early?" Simon asked.

Brittany gasped. "Simon you remembered!" She exclaimed hugging him. "Now, I have to get you something really good." She said tapping him on the nose and then running away. Simon called after her but Brittany just kept going. She finally stopped when she found Eleanor. "Thank God, let's get out of here." Brittany said grabbing Eleanor's arm and pulling her towards a register.

Eleanor didn't question her, she just followed. Brittany quickly put the item on the counter. "Brittany?" A voice asked. Brittany froze and closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Brittany turned around and opened her eyes to see Theodore behind the counter. _Crap! _"What are the odds!?" Brittany whispered harshly to herself. _This really isn't my day! _Theodore gave her a confused look before scanning the item and taking the money from Eleanor. Brittany took the bag from Theodore. "Theodore, could you please do me a favor and don't tell Simon about this." Brittany begged.

Theodore looked over her shoulder before responding. "I don't have to." He said.

Brittany closed her eyes and lowered her head. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Brittany groaned. Eleanor and Theodore slowly nodded as Brittany turned around and opened her eyes. There was Simon standing right in front of her. "Double crap." She whispered as Simon motioned for her to follow him. She did as instructed, placed a smile on her face, and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Simon-" Brittany started but Simon cut her off.

"Brittany, tell me the truth." He said with a strict tone.

Brittany cringed. He had never talked to her like that before. She got as relaxed as she could before finally speaking. "Simon, I'm pregnant."

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Ooh! I was so excited to type and post this chapter! I think it's my fav out of all the ones I've written. Yes there's more, I just haven't posted it yet. Or typed it. But its good stuff, GOOD STUFF! lol, hope you like this chapter. Review you must!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, before we start, let's just clear one thing up... Eleanor and Alvin are not dating in this story. Maybe in a different story, we'll see. Anyway, let's go! **

**Two To Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 2**

"You're what!?" Simon exclaimed.

Brittany jumped at his reaction. "Calm down, nothing is for sure yet. There is a possibility that I'm not." Brittany said hopefully. Simon remained silent as he let this information sink in. Brittany smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Simon was surprised by her actions but kissed back. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Relax," She whispered. "Everything is going to be fine." She continued wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Simon smiled back. "You're right." He agreed.

"When am I not?" Brittany asked with a giggled.

Simon smiled smugly. "Well-" Simon began. Brittany cut him off by playfully hitting him in the stomach.

Simon chuckled and leaned in to kiss her again. "Wait!" Brittany exclaimed. Simon gave her a confused look. She smiled slyly and grabbed his hands as she began to pull him toward the door. "Let's go to your car." She said biting her lip. Simon also smiled and followed her outside.

Once they arrived at his car, Brittany began to search through his car. "What are you doing?" Simon asked.

Brittany popped out of the car with a smile spread across her face, and a pickle in her hand. "Yay!" She squealed in delight. Simon laughed at her reaction to finding the pickle. "Mmm." Brittany moaned as she took the first bite. Simon let out another soft chuckle as Brittany danced around eating the pickle. He leaned against a poll and watched her rock out to the pickle song she was singing. "I've got a pickle, I've got a pickle! I've got a pickle, hey, hey, hey!" Brittany sang repeatedly while eating the pickle.

_She is too cute._ Simon thought with a smile. Brittany continued to jump and dance while singing about her pickle. "Brittany, I've been meaning to tell you, that I applied for a scholarship." Simon said.

Brittany temporarily stopped her song to acknowledge him. "Oh, really? What kind?" She asked as she continued to dance.

Simon chuckled again. "If I get it, I get to go to college now to get my degree in engineering." He explained.

Brittany smiled at him. "That's great!" She exclaimed as she did a twirl. She and Simon shared a laugh.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Later that day Brittany sat alone in her bathroom waiting for the kitchen time to go off. She was suddenly startled by a knocking on the door. "Brittany? Are you in there?" Jeanette's voice rang.

Brittany gasped. _Oh, my gosh! _Brittany thought frantically, hiding all evidence of possible pregnancy. "Just a second!" Brittany exclaimed. Jeanette was fully aware of Brittany's feelings for Simon, and Brittany was fully aware of Jeanette's feelings for Simon, but Brittany had yet to tell Jeanette that she had began dating Simon let alone slept with him. Brittany threw the box from the test in the cabinet, and dropped the test in the trash can. She sat on the toilet and smiled innocently. "Come in." Brittany called to her sister.

Jeanette poked her head in the bathroom and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing in the bathroom?" She asked slipping inside.

"Just doing some reading." Brittany reacted as she turned around and grabbed one of Miss Miller's _Rolling Stone _magazines and flipping through it with fake interest. "Did you know Led-Zeppelin stickers are available at ?" Brittany read from a random page.

Jeanette mouthed an okay, as she stored away that little bit of info to address in a later conversation. "Can I talk to you?" Jeanette asked gently taking a seat on top of the laundry basket. Brittany nodded and placed the magazine behind her. "You know I like Simon right?" Jeanette asked. Brittany nodded once again. "And I know that you like him too, but would it bother you if I asked him out?" Jeanette asked uncomfortably shifting on top of the basket.

"Uh, yeah!" Brittany responded naturally. "I mean," Brittany quickly caught herself. "What made you decide to ask him out all of a sudden?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "I've been sitting back and watching for to long. I just decided I'd take a chance." Jeanette said becoming more confident.

Brittany bit her lip. She had to tell her. "Jeanette, I would be more than happy to step aside and let you have Simon, but-" Brittany was cut off by an excited squeal from Jeanette.

"Really Brittany!?" Jeanette asked excitedly rising to her feet. Brittany opened her mouth to protest. "Thank you!" Jeanette squealed before she could utter a word.

Jeanette ran out of the bathroom in enthusiasm. "But I'm dating him." Brittany finished once Jeanette was gone. "Could this day get any worse?" Brittany asked herself. She suddenly heard a ding come from the cabinet bellow the sink. Brittany then remembered the test. She dug into to trash, not concerned about the contents of it touching her bare skin at the moment. Brittany pulled the test out of the trash and wiped away the stray hair stuck to it. She let out her breath as she finally viewed the results.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Alvin was in the kitchen looking down into the toaster as he waited for his toast to finish. Simon walked in and saw Alvin looking into the toaster. "Alvin," Simon called.

"Not now, making toast." Alvin said never looking up from the toaster.

"I just need to talk to you…" Simon paused and looked down at his hands. "About Brittany." He whispered.

Simon waited for Alvin's reaction, but he didn't look up from the toaster. "Do you like her?" He asked suddenly.

Simon's head shot up as he stared at Alvin's back with a furrowed brow. "What?" He asked.

Alvin turned around. "Do you like her?" Alvin asked again. Simon remained silent. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. "It's okay if you do; I'm not going to get mad." Alvin reassured him.

Simon was surprised by Alvin's maturity. "Yeah, I do." Simon said. Alvin nodded and responded with chuckle. Simon also laughed. "You know I expected you to freak out when you found out I was dating Brittany." Simon said.

Alvin suddenly stopped laughing. "What!?" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon jumped in surprise. "You said you wouldn't get mad." Simon said defensively.

"Yeah, I said I wouldn't get mad I you liked her, but you're dating her!" Alvin explained.

Simon felt his anger bubbling inside him. "Why do you care? You broke up with her." Simon fortified himself.

Alvin glared at him. "So what!?" Alvin exclaimed. "What happened to trust and loyalty and all that other brotherly crap!?" Alvin continued. Simon opened his mouth to respond. "It's clear you don't care about the unwritten brother rules." Alvin said turning back toward his toast.

Simon glared. "They're unwritten for a reason." He mumbled.

Alvin ceased going forward and turned around. "Excuse me?" Alvin said stepping closer to Simon until they were nose to nose.

"You're just being selfish." Simon said as he continued to glare. "You didn't even care about Brittany until you found out I was dating her, and now all of a sudden she's your property?" He asked as Alvin clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Oh, and you teach her a few math problems and all of a sudden she's your property?" Alvin asked resisting the urge to hit his brother.

Simon backed off. "No, she's nobody's property. Neither of us owns her. Brittany makes her own decisions." Simon whispered.

Alvin's face softened and his muscles relaxed. "You're right." Alvin said. "If Brittany wants to date you, she can." He said smiling up at Simon.

Simon smiled back. "Thank you, Alvin." Simon said walking away.

A mischievous smile then appeared on Alvin's face. "But if she decides to break up with you, she can do that too." He whispered to himself. "She just needs a little persuasion." He finished walking over to his computer.

Simon was on his bed reading the latest issue of _Popular Science_ when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and a smile spread across his face.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Brittany was laying on her bed when she suddenly heard another knock. "Come in." She called lazily.

Simon rushed into Brittany's room with a smile spread across his face. "Brittany, you'll never guess what happened!" He said excitedly.

Brittany shot up. "Simon! I'm glad you're here, I have something to tell you." She said.

"Me first." Simon said sitting next to her. Brittany nodded and let him go first. Simon took a deep breath. "You remember when I told you about that scholarship I applied for?" He asked. Brittany nodded. "I got it!" Simon exclaimed with a smile.

Brittany resisted the impulse to frown in disappointment. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she hugged Simon. "Oh, Simon. I'm so happy for you." She said as she held back tears.

They remained in their embrace for several moments before Simon remembered something. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Simon asked pulling away.

Brittany bit her lip and attempted to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I just wanted to tell you that…" Brittany paused and thought. "The test was negative."

"What?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about." Brittany said with a laugh. Simon laughed along with her. "Why don't we go celebrate?" Brittany suggested.

"Celebrate what?" Simon asked.

"Your scholarship, duh!" Brittany clarified. Simon laughed. "Just go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." Brittany said and Simon complied. As Simon left the smile on Brittany's face quickly faded. She walked over to her dresser where the pregnancy test was. She starred at the little pink plus on it and sighed. _This just is not my day!_

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Okay, it's late. I'm tired. Not my best chapter, please review! Remeber that all songs featured in my stories are posted in my profile.  
**


	4. Author's note

**Arg! I am freakin' pissed! **

**My word document cut off like the end of my chapter! **

**So what I need you guys to do is go back and read the rest of the chapter. Okay! Let's go!**

**AndAllThatGoodStuff**


	5. Chapter 3

**Yay! Wow, this is the first time I've updated in just a few days. Hopefully, my word document was cut off. lol, I was just so excited to post this chapter I almost peed! Well, that part isn't funny, but bladders. Whatcha gonna do? Anyway! Onward! To chapter 3!**

**Two To Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 3**

Brittany waved at Simon as he drove out of her driveway and beeped the horn. She sighed and turned around and was surprised by Jeanette's presence. "Oh my gosh," She breathed, placing her hand on her chest. "What are you doing up?" She asked looking at the clock which read 11:45 pm.

Jeanette sighed and sat down on the couch. "I couldn't sleep." She responded. Brittany nodded and began walking upstairs. She paused and turned towards Jeanette. "Netta, I have to talk to you." She said taking a seat next to Jeanette.

"I have to talk to you, too." Jeanette said shifting her body toward Brittany.

Brittany took a deep breath. "I'm dating Simon." She whispered. Brittany closed her eyes and quickly covered her stomach as she prepared herself for the worse.

Brittany opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. "Britt, I know." Jeanette said with a smile.

Brittany was shocked by this news. "You do?" Jeanette nodded. "And you don't want to punch me, kick me, and rough me up a bit?" She asked still not completely understanding.

Jeanette shook her head. "I can't say I'm not a bit jealous, but Simon has had girlfriends before. I'm not going to lose it just because this time it's my sister." Jeanette said with a laugh. Brittany sat and stared as she waited for Jeanette to snap. Jeanette turned toward Brittany. "What?" She asked wondering why Brittany was staring at her.

Brittany blushed as she noticed she was starring herself. "Nothing, I was just waiting for something…" Brittany trailed off. "Anyway, how did you find out?" Brittany asked with a yawn. She leaned back into the couch as her eyelids became heavy.

Jeanette continued to smile. "I received an interesting email from someone." She responded. She looked over at Brittany and noticed she had fallen asleep. Jeanette laughed and covered her with a blanket.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimnbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

The next morning Brittany woke up early to walk through the park. She thought this would help her thinking process. She had so much going on, and things couldn't possibly get worse. Suddenly she ran into someone. Fortunately, she caught herself and prevented herself from falling. She looked up at the person and saw a familiar pair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Alvin, what are you doing up so early?" Brittany asked in surprise.

Alvin chuckled. "Jogging, what are you doing up so early?" Alvin questioned back.

Brittany giggled, and suddenly felt weird. "Thinking." She stated plainly.

Alvin resisted the impulse to say something sarcastic. "What about?" He asked instead.

Brittany gave him a skeptically look. One that he and she both often received from Simon. "It doesn't matter." Brittany said as a smile crept across her face. "So, it's been awhile since we talked." Brittany said.

"Yeah, how long has it been? Five, six years?" Alvin asked with a chuckle.

Brittany laughed. "We did spend a lot of our time arguing didn't we?" She asked.

Alvin nodded as he continued laughing. "Why did we break up in the first place?" Alvin asked.

Brittany bit her lip. "You know what? I don't remember." Brittany responded laughing.

"Me neither." Alvin said laughing along with her. Alvin looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, you want to hang out today?" He asked taking hold of Brittany's hand.

Though Brittany's heart belonged to Simon, and she had some second thoughts about going along with Alvin, something in his eyes just made her say yes.

Alvin smiled and pulled her back toward his home. That's when Brittany noticed she was only a few feet away from the Seville's home. _How did I end up over here?_ She asked herself as she slid into Alvin's car.

Alvin cranked up his car and backed out of the driveway. He smiled at someone in the window before driving off.

Meanwhile, inside the Seville home, Simon stood in front of his window as he watched his brother drive off with his girlfriend. "Alvin." He hissed under his breath, his words coated with jealousy. He angrily closed his curtains. _You've gone too far this time! _Simon went downstairs and grabbed his keys. He knew exactly where to find them.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimnbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Alvin and Brittany were walking through the mall, just talking and doing what teenagers do when they go to the mall **(A.N. As in they were shopping lol)**. Brittany gasped and grabbed Alvin's arm causing him to jerk backwards to where she stood. "That's the food court where Simon taught me how to solve linear equations." She smiled at the memory.

"_What does the mall have to do with math?" Brittany asked sitting in the seat Simon pulled out for her._

_Simon sat in the seat across from her. "Britt, math is everywhere." Simon explained._

"_Math is taking over the world?" Brittany asked playfully._

"_Quiet. You'll anger the math gods." Simon said playing along. They both laughed. "Okay, let's focus." Simon said. Brittany nodded. "Let's say you best friend was working behind the counter at your favorite make up store and you buy three of your favorite lipsticks," Simon said writing a three on a napkin. "For x dollars," he continued writing an x. "And your friend's discount gets you twelve dollars off, and you end up paying nothing. How much was each lipstick?" Simon asked scooting the napkin over to Brittany, once he finished writing it out._

_Brittany immediately began working out the problem with ease. "Four dollars." Brittany said._

"_That's right." Simon said smiling at Brittany._

"_It's so much easier when it's about shopping." Brittany said._

_Simon laughed. "I told you it would be easier." Simon said._

"_Could we try a few more?" Brittany asked._

"_Sure." Simon said getting up. Brittany followed him. Simon continued showing Brittany how easy math could be. Soon enough Brittany was solving equations like a math pro._

"Did you know that while you're shopping, you're doing math, too?" Brittany asked.

Alvin laughed. "You didn't?" He asked.

Brittany laughed and playfully hit Alvin in the arm. They continued their walk when they passed the Build-A-Bear Workshop. "That's where Simon bought me Fuzzy!" Brittany exclaimed.

Alvin gave her an amused look. "Fuzzy?" He asked.

Brittany nodded and eagerly began to dig into her large pink purse. She pulled out the badly groomed and badly dressed bear. "I never leave home without him." She said hugging the him before placing him back into her purse.

Alvin was a bit surprised by Brittany's sudden attachment to a stuffed animal, but was mostly irritated by her constant talking about Simon. He had to get her mind off of him somehow. They sat in a nearby bakery and Brittany spent the first five minutes sniffing air. She moaned at the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Alvin smiled, this place was perfect. "Brittany, can I ask you a question?" Alvin asked.

Brittany opened her eyes. "I believe you just did, Alvin." Brittany pointed out with a giggle.

Alvin chuckled. "If you could go back and redo anything in your life, what would it be?" He asked.

Brittany took I a deep breath as an employee walked passed with fresh cheesecake. She moaned in bliss as the scent overwhelmed her. She cocked her head to the side and half opened her eyes. "You first." She said with a smile as she looked up at Alvin from under her eyelashes.

Alvin chuckled at her expression. The fragrance of baked goods were doing their job. He moved his hand over hers and entwined their fingers. "I would go back and stop myself from losing a great girl." He whispered softly in her ear.

Brittany closed her eyes. "You really mean that?" She asked not realizing that Alvin was leaning in closer. Alvin nodded even though she couldn't see him, but she knew he did. She suddenly felt his lips press against hers.

Brittany's eyes shot open. Is this actually happening? And is she just letting it happen? The answer was yes. She closed her eyes as Alvin kept it going for almost a whole two minutes. He finally pulled away and Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak, when heard a bell at the front of the bakery. She turned toward the door and noticed a blue blur fleeing the setting. _Simon! _Brittany jumped from her seat and ran after him. "Simon!" She called after him. He continued walking. She quickened her pace to a sprint as she finally caught up to him. "Simon, wait a second. Just let me explain." Brittany pleaded walking in front of him and holding her arms out to stop him.

Simon looked down at the floor in a refusal to look at her. "Simon." Brittany said gently. He did not acknowledge her. "Simon, please, look at me." She said. Simon looked up and she instantly regretted asking him to do so. His eyes burned with tears, sorrow, and hatred. She didn't know if it was toward her or Alvin, but it hut all the same. She swallowed hard before finally opening her mouth to speak. She suddenly realized that she had nothing to say. There were no words in the entire English language that could heal this sort of pain. "I'm so sorry, Simon" Brittany whispered cupping his face in her hands.

Simon closed his eyes, grabbed her hands, and removed them from his face. "So am I, Brittany." He said walking away from her. Brittany's eyes began to burn with her own tears as she watched him walk away from her and slowly disappear into the crowd.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimnbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Wow, this chapter made me laugh, cry, and crave cookies. This chapter had everything! Just wait until next chapter. Okay it won't be as good, but it's well worth waiting for. I hope you guys don't hate Alvin now. He doesn't deserve to be hated, he's just jealous! lol, oh my gosh! Simon and Britt's first fight! Some of you Al/Britt fans might be happy, but you Brimon fan's probably, like me, wanted to jump into the computer and beat the living poop out of Alvin. lol, jk! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**This chapter is basically another gap filler. I like gap fillers. They fill my gaps. lol, anyway enjoy!**

**Two to Tutor: Times Two**

**Chapter 4**

Brittany sat, eating ice-cream, in her living room a week later. She had yet to receive a call from Simon, and she had yet to attempt to call him. Eleanor walked into to living room to see Brittany in this depressing state. She sighed as she took a seat beside her sister. "Brittany, I hate seeing you like this." Eleanor said gently.

Brittany dropped her spoon and her pint of chunky monkey ice-cream. "Are you implying that I'm ugly!?" Brittany exclaimed casing Eleanor to jump. "Are you saying Simon dumped me, because I'm some sort of fat cow, too horrible to even glance at!?" She continued crawling toward Eleanor until she was towering over her.

Eleanor trembled slightly as she stared up at her sister. "N-no, I just meant…" Eleanor trailed off as Brittany sighed.

Brittany shifted her position so she was once again sitting on her side of the couch. "I know what you meant, Ellie." She said hugging her leg to her chest and resting her chin on her knee. "It was probably just the hormones." She said wiping her eyes of any potential tears.

Eleanor sighed in relief as she sat up and fixed her clothes. "I understand Brittany." She said clearing her throat.

Brittany suddenly burst into tears. "No you don't understand!" She cried. "My jeans don't fit, I'm going to be a single mother, and the only guy that ever liked me for me hates me!" Brittany exclaimed through her tears.

Eleanor sat awkwardly as Brittany continued to cry. She smiled as an idea suddenly came to her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Hey! Let's watch some TV to get your mind off of things." She suggested changing the channel to MTV. They were doing a documentary on the ATeens. They were on stage doing a concert.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls_

_I'd sell my car (just) to travel the world_

_I look broke baby - you got flash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_You're into fashion, dinners and art_

_I know the south park series by heart_

_You conversate baby - I talk trash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_Girls Sing_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_

_Boys Sing_

_You keep your clothes looking crispy & clean_

_(Keep your clothes so fresh and so clean)_

_I got holes all over my jeans_

_You love "Grease" baby - I love "Snatch"_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

_Girls Sing_

_We're like night and day - White and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this - you say that_

_But love comes easy 'cause opposites attract_

_I know - we'll beat the odds together_

_We'll keep our love intact - and prove that opposites attract_

Brittany burst into tears once again. Eleanor gave her a confused look. "Uh…"

"Just go!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Eleanor said running out of the room.

Brittany continued to cry into he knees as someone sat beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back. "Brittany?" They called.

Brittany looked up and gasped. "Miss Miller!" She said wiping away her tears.

Miss Miller wiped one of Brittany's tears. "What is all this talk about being a single mother?" She asked softly.

"It's a long story." Brittany said sadly. Miss Miller nodded indicating that she was ready to listen. Brittany sighed and began her story.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Simon sat in Dave's study rereading a book he hadn't read in a while. Theodore walked in and saw Simon barely reading the book. Theodore tilted his head to the side to read the title. "The Power of Organizing, Without Organization?" He read in a quizzical manner. "You haven't read that book since fourth grade." He said.

"I have to read it for my first class next week." Simon responded as he impassively flipped the page.

Theodore frowned at his brothers expression but slowly changed it into a smile. "Hey, cheer up. I'm sure Brittany had a good reason to dump you." Theodore said innocently.

Simon glared at Theodore over the brim of his glasses. "What?"

Theodore cringed at this glare. Simon was never one to get angry easily, but he had never gotten his heart broken before. "What I meant is… what I was trying to say… That came out all wrong." Theodore was at a loss for words.

Just then Alvin walked in. "Simon, don't you have anything better to do then to sit around and read?" He asked smugly.

Theodore took this opportunity to sneak away. Simon shut his book and rose to his feet. "I could be using this book to beat your face in." He said slowly walking over to Alvin.

Alvin laughed. "No need to get violent little bro." He continued to tease.

Simon slammed the book down onto the table. "You have not seen violence big bro."

Alvin smiled with accomplishment. He had successfully irritated Simon. "Don't be mad at me. I win some, you lose all."

Simon smiled. He knew this trick like the back of his hand. "Oh really? When was the last time you kept a girlfriend for more than a few days?" Simon teased.

Alvin tensed. He was right. "What is that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked.

"Exactly how it sounds." Simon answered vaguely.

Alvin opened his mouth to respond, to find that he had no response. "You may have one the battle but you haven't one the war." Alvin said stomping away.

Simon laughed. He wouldn't be surprised if Alvin didn't even know what that saying meant. Simon returned to his seat, cracked open his book, and continued reading. Theodore then poked his head back in. "I heard the quiet and got worried." He said softly.

Simon chuckled slightly. "It's okay Theodore. Nothing happened." Simon answered.

"Oh, good." Theodore said with a smile. He walked over to the bookshelf, pulled out one of his cook books, and began to thumb through it.

Simon looked up at him. "What are you looking for Theodore?" He asked closing his book, looking for any excuse not to read it at this moment.

"I'm looking for a new cake recipe." Theodore replied never looking up from his book.

Simon rose to his feet. "Anything specific you're looking for?" He asked still stalling.

Theodore finally looked up from a recipe he was skimming through. "Simon?" Simon directed his gaze at his brother. "Read your book." He said with a smile.

Simon chuckled and reluctantly opened his book. As soon as he did, Dave entered the room. "Simon, the phone's for you." Dave said handing the phone to him.

Simon wasn't really sure who it was but took it and thanked him. "Hello?" He answered quizzically.

"Simon?" A small voice came.

Simon closed his book and placed it gently placed it back on the desk. "Theodore." He called in a whisper. Theodore looked up. Simon gestured for him to leave.

Theodore nodded understandingly and quickly left, closing the door behind him. "Simon? Are you there?" The voice called out to him.

Simon walked over and locked the door to insure no interruptions. "Yes, I'm here." He responded gently. "What's going on, Jeanette?" He asked.

Jeanette watched Brittany cry on Miss Miller's shoulder from her spot at the top of the stairs. "Simon, you need to talk to Brittany." She whispered.

Simon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I don't really feel like talking to her right now." Simon said as gently as he could without coming off as a jerk.

Jeanette sighed. "Simon, I understand that you're hurting, but Brittany is hurting too. You two need to talk about this." Jeanette said quietly. She heard no response from Simon's end. "She still loves you Simon, and I know you love her." Jeanette continued.

Simon sighed. He knew Jeanette was right, but he just couldn't face Brittany. "I just can't do that, Jean. Not now." He said. "I have to go, I'll see you later." Simon said hanging up the phone. Simon sighed once again and walked toward the door. He unlocked and opened it only to have Alvin and Theodore fall to the floor. Simon looked down at them and opened his mouth to question them but decided against it as he slowly stepped over them.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Well, that was my gap filler, I mean chapter. That book Simon was reading is an actual book. I just don't remember who it was by. Anyway, please review! And rememeber all songs featured in my stories are posted in my profile, so chaekc those out.**


	7. Author's note2

**Hey, guys! **

**I know that this story has a lot a author's notes so far, **

**But I have written several alternate endings and I have no idea which to post.**

**The ending all depends on the next chapter I upload.**

**So who better to decide what happens then you guys. **

**So I have a new poll in my profile.**

**I need you guys to go and vote for what you want. **

**You can pick up to two.**

**The Fate of Brittany and Simon's relationship rest in your hands.**

**No pressure. **

**Choose wisely!**

**The poll will be open until Thursday, because if you want a chapter by this weekend I have to start writing Friday.**

**So it's important I know what you want. **

**After you choose, and you want to see something specific happen, message me and I'll put it into consideration. **

**There is always room for more ideas. **

**Just more story to write.**

**I'm done talking now.**

**Vote, read, and review!**

**AndAllThatGoodStuff**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey! I told you I would update, and I did! For you haters of Brimon, Mwahahahahahahaha! Thanks for voting you guys, this is what you wanted for chapter five. This chapter is very important to me. Unlike chapter 4, this is not a gap filler. Well, not entirely. LOL, I'll leave this up to you. Chapter 5 is here!**

**Two to Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 5**

Jeanette sighed as she heard a click come from the other side of the phone. As much as Simon wanted to deny it, it was pretty obvious that he was almost as stubborn as Alvin. Alvin. Jeanette bit her lip in deep thought. An idea slowly began to form in her head. But would it work? She rose to her feet and slipped out of the house without being noticed by Miss Miller or Brittany. Although she probably would've still gotten away even if she were to hop out the door on the pogo stick and wearing bells in her hair.

Jeanette began walking towards the Seville home. She, like her sisters, had yet to save enough money for a car. But she was fine with walking. Once she had arrived at their door she lightly knocked on it as she silently prayed the right person opened the door. Jeanette sighed in relief upon seeing Alvin open the door. "Jeanette?" He said in a questioning manner. She nodded slightly. "What, are you Millers obsessed with that boy? Si-"

"No, Alvin." Jeanette interrupted as he was about to call Simon over. Alvin gave her another confused look. "I need to talk to you." She clarified.

"Okay," Alvin said still slightly confused. "Do you want to come inside?" Alvin offered.

Jeanette shook her head. "I'd rather we talk somewhere in private." She said.

A small smile spread across Alvin's face. He reached inside to grab his keys. "Come on." Alvin said gesturing for Jeanette to follow him to his car. "I know where we can go." He said opening the door for Jeanette before climbing into his side.

Alvin drove off into an unfamiliar direction. Jeanette looked around in confusion as Alvin parked under some low hanging tree leaves. "Where are we?" She asked stepping out of the car.

"The south side of the park." Alvin said also climbing out. "No one really comes around here anymore since they rebuilt the other side. I come here when I have to think or be alone." Jeanette smiled at him and nodded understandingly. "So what did you want to talk about?" Alvin asked cleaning off a swing for Jeanette to sit on.

Jeanette smiled gratefully and gently sat on the swing. "Why did you try so hard to break up Simon and Brittany?" She asked looking up at Alvin as she gently rocked back and forth in the swing.

Alvin avoided her gaze and bit his lip in concentration. "Can I be honest with you Jeanette?" He asked. Jeanette nodded and twisted her body enough to face him. "I guess I was jealous, because..." Alvin paused to choose the right words. "I still care about her." He confessed with a sigh.

Jeanette smiled. "Really?" She asked.

Alvin nodded. "The idea of Brittany dating another guy, my own brother, made me feel..."

Jeanette looked down at her dust covered shoes. "Rejected?" She answered for him.

Alvin looked down at her in surprise. "How did you-"

"Because," Jeanette interrupted again. "I felt the same way when _someone_ sent me an email saying that they were dating." Jeanette said looking up at Alvin.

Alvin laughed. "Right, the plan was-"

"I'd freak out and make Brittany feel guilty and weak?" Jeanette answered as Alvin pulled her back in the swing.

"Yeah," Alvin said with a slight chuckle. He let go and gently began pushing. "Jeanette, you're really easy to talk to." Alvin said as he continued to gently push her.

Jeanette giggled. "A lot of people have told me that. You know if you ever need to talk I'm always here to listen." Jeanette said as the swing came to a slow stop.

Alvin smiled gratefully as he helped Jeanette out of the swing. "And if you ever need someone to talk to I'm always available." Alvin said. He paused as a thought came to him. "Except on Fridays when I have basketball practice... and Wednesdays when I have theater practice... and Saturdays when I practice guitar... and Sunday through Tuesday when have band rehearsals." Jeanette giggled. "But anytime during Thursdays I'm free." Alvin said as her began to laugh along with Jeanette.

Jeanette straightened her jean skirt and lavender top. "Gee thanks." She said rolling her eyes sarcastically and heading towards the car. Alvin continued laughing as he looked Jeanette up and down. Jeanette turned towards Alvin with an amused smile. "What?" She asked with a giggle.

Alvin shook his head. "Nothing, it's just..." Alvin took a moment to observe Jeanette once more. "You look like Brittany threw up on you." Alvin joked walking over towards the car.

Jeanette's jaw dropped and placed her hand on her heart. "I do have a sense of fashion, you know. Excuse me if it isn't as toned as my sisters." Jeanette said acting as if she were insulted by the comment.

Alvin eyed her suspiciously. "You show your true colors after dark, don't you?" Alvin asked with an arched eyebrow. Jeanette giggled. "You're not all of a sudden going to grow fangs, sprout wings, and chase me down the street yelling 'I want to suck your blood!' are you?" Alvin asked jokingly.

"Of course not." Jeanette said as they both began to laugh. "I don't have wings." She said rolling her eyes and climbing into the car.

Alvin slowly stopped laughing and gave Jeanette a confused/fearful look. He had a deathly fear of movie monsters. He began laughing again as he climbed into his side of the car. "You kidding, right?" He asked starting the car.

Jeanette began laughing along with him. "No." She said suddenly as her smile quickly faded. Alvin stopped laughing and stared at her wide-eyed. A smile crept across her lips again as she burst into another fit of laughter. "Alvin, I'm kidding!" She said through laughs.

Alvin smiled and chuckled nervously. "Haha, good one." He said driving off.

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimnbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Simon lay silently on his bed. He was wondering what to do. Brittany _and_ Alvin hurt him, and he will find it hard to forgive either of them. Even though he wanted to forgive Brittany and stay with her, but this scholarship was a once in a lifetime opportunity and his dream come true. Then again, so was Brittany. Simon groaned and rubbed his eyes in attempt to rid him of the headache he gave himself.

Simon sat up and grabbed his iPod. He layed back as he put his iPod on shuffle and closed his eyes.

_The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart._

_To find what you're here for,  
Open another door.  
I'm not sure anymore.  
It's just so hard._

_The voices in my head,  
Tell me they know best!  
Got me on the edge,  
they're pushin', pushin',  
they're pushin'_

_I know they got a plan,  
While the balls in my hands!  
This time its man-to-man,  
I'm droppin', fightin', its time too._

_Whole worlds upside down,  
What do I do now? Cause I choke!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls.  
I gotta make 'em fall!  
Just break through them all!  
I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna  
Fight to find myself,  
Me and no one else!  
Which way I get down, pushin',  
Searchin', can't find a  
Road that I should take,  
I should, tomorrow left us!  
Like nothing works without you!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Get the clocks , roll it down  
Here they crowd, get loud  
I can shoot by the sound  
Is it her?  
Is it love?  
Can the music ever be enough?  
Gotta work it out, gonna work it out  
You can do it, you can do it!_

_I don't know, where to go__, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. I want my own thing!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Ohh! Ahh!!_

Simon's eyes shot open as the song ended. _I know what I have to do. _Simon jumped out of his bed and made his way over to the computer. "First of all, get this the fuck off my iPod!" Simon whispered harshly to himself. Once the song was deleted, he grabbed his guitar and ran out of the door.

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimnbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Well, that's what you wanted, and that's what you get! lol, I just saw HSM3! I loved this song so much, I had to put it in my story! So what does Simon have planned!? Anybody know? No!? Just me!? lol, hope you like this chapter. Jeanette's outfit will be posted in my profile and so will the song as soon as I get the video finished. Plz, review!  
**


	9. Chapter 6

**OMG! I needed to update soon! I had a good idea, and it needed to be shared with those who anticipate it! Enjoy! Ch-ch-ch-chapter 6!**

**Two To Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 6**

"So now, Simon hates me, I'm going to be a single mom, and I want another pickle!" Brittany exclaimed finishing her story. She looked over at Miss Miller to find her asleep. "Miss Miller!" She exclaimed shaking her awake.

Miss Miller jerked awake and studied her surroundings. Her eyes finally fell upon Brittany's glare. "Oh my, that was a long story." Miss Miller said checking her watch.

Brittany quickly grabbed a pillow and buried her face into it. "What should I do!?" She exclaimed into the pillow.

Miss Miller placed a gentle hand on Brittany's back. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what to do this time." Miss Miller said gently.

Brittany looked up from the pillow. "Of course you can! You're a mother! It's what you do!" Brittany exclaimed as tears began to form once more.

"All I can tell you is to follow your heart." Miss Miller said in an apologetic tone.

Brittany brought her knees into her chest and placed her chin on top of them. "It seems the more I follow my heart, the more people get hurt." She mumble to herself. Miss Miller frowned at this. "I'm going to bed" Brittany whispered softly as she headed to her room. Miss Miller nodded and headed to her own room.

Brittany gently closed her door and flopped onto her bed. She heard gentle thunder outside her window. _Great._ She thought. She hated thunder storms, but ever since she had started dating Simon, she loved them. During one Simon would sneak over just to comfort her. Brittany let out a small squeak of terror as more thunder rumbled. She quickly grabbed her teddy bear and threw her blanket over her head.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls_

Brittany quickly removed the blanket from her head and looked around.

_I'd sell my car just to travel the world._

_Someone is playing a joke. _Brittany thought angrily as she located the source of the singing.

_You love "Grease" baby- I love "Snatch" _

Her face lit up with excitement as she identified the person singing. Brittany jumped out of the bed and ran over to her window.

"But that makes us a perfect match." Simon sang smiling up at Brittany.

Brittany squealed as she ran downstairs, out the door, and into Simon's arms. "Simon…" She began to mumble into his chest.

"Shhhh," Simon softly hushed her. He lifted her head up in order for her to meet his gaze. "I forgive you." He whispered smiling down at her.

Brittany smiled back through her tears. Simon wiped them away and slowly moved down to kiss her. Brittany giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They slowly pulled away to breath. "Simon, I have to tell you something." Brittany whispered.

Simon nodded letting her know to go on. Brittany bit her lip and began to shift her weight from one leg to the next. Simon chuckled at this. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." Simon reassured her.

This eased Brittany's nerves slightly. She took a deep breath before finally speaking. "I'm pregnant." She said as gently as she could.

"What? But you said-"

"Never mind what I said. I only said it, so you wouldn't stay here." Brittany said holding herself and staring at the ground.

Simon lifted her head up again. "Why wouldn't you want me to stay?" He asked.

Brittany looked away from him. "Because, I didn't want to keep you from your dream." Brittany confessed. "Ever since we were kids, all you ever wanted to do was be an engineer, and I didn't want to get in the way of that."

Simon smiled at her. "Brittany, you're not getting in the way of anything. If I ever had to decide between being an engineer or staying with you, I'd pick you every time." Simon professed.

Brittany smiled back. "So you're staying?" She asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me to." Simon said. Brittany furrowed her brow in confusion. "I only want what you want, Brittany." Simon said. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay. If you want me to go, I'll go." Simon continued softly.

"You want me to choose your future?" Brittany said a bit shocked by this news. Simon nodded as Brittany smiled at him. "You care about what I think that much?" Simon nodded again. Another roar of thunder rumbled as Brittany leaned into a tight hug with him and began to sing.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance _

Simon smiled as he pulled out of the tight squeeze and held out his hand.

_Take my hand, _

Brittany giggled and accepted it.

_I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

They Slowly began to dance to the song.

_And you can't keep us apart, _

_Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart,_

_'Cause my heart is wherever you are _

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

There was another soft roar of thunder.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

A lightening flash filled the sky followed by another rumble of thunder. Simon and Brittany smiled as rain began to pour.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you _

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance _

They both laughed as they ran onto Brittany's porch. "Only we would be crazy enough to dance in the middle of a thunder storm." Brittany pointed out wiping the wet hair out of her eyes.

Simon continued laughing as he cleaned off his glasses. "Only we would be crazy enough to sing in the rain, like we we're in some sort of musical." Simon said placing his glasses back on his face.

They continued with their laughter until they noticed a car's headlights. The car slowly drove in the Miller driveway. Simon recognized it as Alvin's car. Jeanette quickly jumped out and ran over to the porch. She waved goodbye to Alvin before he drove off in another direction. Jeanette turned to see Simon and Brittany starring at her with suspicious looks. "Um… hi." She said awkwardly walking past them.

"Since when do you and Alvin hang out?" Brittany asked with slight amusement.

Jeanette smiled to herself and continued her journey into the house. Brittany gave Simon a questioning look. He only shrugged as they both took a seat in the swing on the Chipette porch and curled up together.

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**That is the longest string of Brimon's I've ever typed. Anyway, chapter 6! This story is officially longer than it's prequel! I hope you liked it. I added some Brimon romance for my own personal enjoyment. Still kind of on that HSM3 high, I don't think I'll be coming down anytime soon. So what will Brittany decide? Will she tell him to stay, or leave? Hmmm... that's up to me. Hehehehehehe...! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! (cough, cough) (clears throat) Anyway, I might still update this weekend. It only took a few days to write this chapter, and I have a freshman project to turn in. And I haven't even finished filling out the project paper! But I always have time for you guys. I update sooner when you review sooner. So review fast, and I'll update fast! Go, go, go, go! REVIEW!  
**


	10. Chapter 7

**Well Chapter 7, is long chapter! So enjoy... chapter 7!**

**Two to Tutor: Times Two!**

**Chapter 7**

Brittany and Simon sat on the porch together as they watched the rain fall. Brittany flinched as a lightening bolt lit up the sky. Simon noticed this and pulled Brittany closer to him. She sighed in content as she thought about all the good times they've had together, and what she would ever do without him. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Go." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Simon gazed down at her in confusion. "What?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

Brittany sat up as she rubbed her stomach. She took in a breath to keep her tears from falling. "I want you to go." She repeated looking up at him.

Simon slowly shifted back into a sitting position. "Are you sure?" he asked gently placing his hand onto hers.

Brittany nodded. "A full ride to California State University, with a mechanical engineering scholarship, is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Brittany scooted a bit closer to Simon. "I will always be here, waiting for you." She finished tenderly kissing Simon. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "And I want you home on _all _the major holidays, mister!" Brittany said poking him in the chest for emphasis.

Simon chuckled as he drew her into another warm, compassionate kiss.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Simon stepped inside his home dripping wet. He quickly shook out his hair and began drying himself off with the towel he grabbed out of the hall closet. He stepped into the kitchen to see Alvin sitting at the table on his laptop. "Alvin? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Simon asked turning on the lights.

Alvin squinted at the sudden light change. "I'm looking up something." Alvin answered as his eyes slowly became adjusted to the light. "What are you doing sneaking inside?" Alvin took the time to glance at the clock. "After curfew?" Alvin raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

Simon smiled wickedly at him. "Nothing." He responded as he finished drying off.

Alvin rose to his feet. "Nothing or _nothing_?" Alvin asked nudging Simon to put accent on the question.

Simon rolled his eyes as he went into the laundry room to throw his towel into the hamper. Alvin shrugged and continued his activities on his computer. Simon looked towards him in curiosity. "What are you doing?" Simon asked returning to the kitchen and leaning over his shoulder. Alvin didn't answer and just kept typing and clicking away. Simon noticed the word vampire typed into the search engine. "Vampires?" Simon asked cynically. "You're looking up vampires?" He asked not believing this.

"Simon, the living dead walks among us." Alvin said turning towards Simon.

"Oh, Alvin. Not this again." Simon said leaving the room.

"I'm serious!" Alvin said grabbing his laptop and following him. He used his free hand to turn Simon towards him. "Simon, I think Jeanette might be a vampire." Alvin said.

Simon snickered in amusement. "Jeanette? A vampire? Now I know you're crazy." Simon said walking upstairs.

Alvin glared up at him from the bottom of the stairs. "Fine, don't believe me!" Alvin said as Simon waved him off and walked into his room. "You're going to wish you had when Jeanette is turning you into one of her zombie slaves." Alvin mumbled to himself as he continued his search.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

The next morning Dave woke up early the next morning to make sure everything was ready for Simon's going away party. He walked into the kitchen to make some coffee when he saw there was already some in the pot. He turned to see who could have possibly made it. He saw Simon sitting at the table having a cup himself. "Simon? What are you doing up so early?" Dave asked pouring himself some coffee.

Simon sighed and closed his book. "I was just trying to clear my head, about some stuff." Simon said taking a sip of coffee.

Dave nodded and took a seat across from his son. "What kind of stuff?" He asked.

Simon sighed once again. "You know, the scholarship, finishing my book, Brittany." He finished with a chuckle.

Dave laughed along with him. "Simon, it's natural for you to want to stay with Brittany. You're leaving someone you really care about." Dave said.

Simon nodded in agreement. "Dave, I need to tell you something." Simon said shifting nervously. Dave nodded indicating he was listening. Simon took in a deep breath. "Brittany is… pregnant." He confessed avoiding his father's gaze.

Dave sat in silence as he let this information sink in. "Simon, you've only been dating for a month." Dave pointed out.

Simon finally met Dave's concern-filled eyes. "I know Dave, but… I love her."

Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you should stay here." Dave suggested.

Simon shook his head. "I only want what Brittany wants, and she wants me to go. So I'm going."

"Are you sure about that?" Dave asked making sure this is exactly what Simon wanted.

"I'm happy, if Brittany's happy." Simon responded with a smile.

Dave smiled back at his son. He stood up and patted Simon encouragingly on the back. "You going to be okay?" He asked.

Simon thought for a moment before nodding in response. "Yeah," He whispered. Dave nodded and walked out of the room to make more phone calls.

Once Dave was gone Simon breathed a heavy sigh. He looked at his surroundings and thought about everything that went on in this kitchen.

_Brittany and Simon walked through the door. The smell of lasagna was perceptible throughout the house. They walked into the kitchen to see Alvin and Theodore starting a wooden spoon fight while trying to make a salad. "C'mon cut it out fellas." Dave said placing the lasagna on the table._

"_Yes, Dave." They said concurrently while bringing the salad to the table._

_Dave looked up and saw Simon and Brittany and the kitchen doorway. "Oh, you're back." He said taking off his oven mitts. "How did the tutoring go?" He asked grabbing some plates and forks and handing them to Simon._

_Simon took them and hand the forks to Brittany. "Great, Brittany is really smart." Simon said setting the table._

"_Simon, don't lie to the poor girl." Alvin said grabbing the fruit punch out of the refrigerator and filling the glasses on the table._

"_Alvin," Dave said splitting his name into two as if it were two separate words._

_Simon ignored Alvin's comment. "Soon enough she'll be able to do the problems without buying something." Simon said. "I knew tutoring was expensive, but I didn't think for the tutor." Simon joked. Brittany laughed and so did Dave and Theodore. Alvin just rolled his eyes._

_They all sat down for dinner. Dave asked about school getting a positive response from everyone except Alvin who only groaned at the thought of it. Simon and Brittany continued a math joke from earlier, leaving Dave, Alvin, and Theodore confused._

Simon chuckled at the memory. He was going to miss everything about the house and everything outside of it. He lifted himself out of his chair to go finish packing. As he was reaching for his door knob he heard Alvin's door squeak open. Simon turned to see Alvin lazily walking out of his room, wearing the same clothes form yesterday, and with a severe case of bed head. "Up a little early, aren't you?" Simon asked amused by Alvin's morning look.

Alvin smiled at his brother. "I wasn't going to miss your going away party." He said giving Simon a brotherly push in the arm. Simon chuckled and opened the door to his room. As he was about to walk in until Alvin spoke up. "Hey, Simon." Simon turned towards his brother. "I'm sorry, about the whole Brittany thing. I guess I was just a little bit jealous." Alvin admitted awkwardly.

Simon smiled at him. "Thanks, Alvin. That means a lot." Simon responded with a chuckle. "I'm sorry too. I should've checked with you before dating Brittany." Simon admitted.

"No," Alvin said shaking his head. "You have a right to date whomever you want."

Simon laughed at the fact Alvin used the word whomever correctly in a sentence. "Did Jeanette bite you or something? You're not acting like yourself." Simon chuckled.

"So you think she's a vampire too?" Alvin asked. Simon snickered in response and walked back into his room.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

"Brittany, Come on! You're going to miss your own boyfriend's going away party!" Eleanor called. She looked around to find that both her sisters were still upstairs. "Jeanette! Brittany! What are you guys doing!?" Eleanor called to them, frankly, getting frustrated that they were keeping her from her own boyfriend.

Jeanette and Brittany then ran downstairs. "Chill, Ellie." Brittany said double checking her hair in her compact mirror.

"Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to make out with Theodore." Jeanette teased. Brittany laughed giving her sister a high-five.

Eleanor gave each of them a glare. "Hardy har har, smart ass." Eleanor said sarcastically and stomped out of the door.

Brittany and Jeanette giggled at how angry they had made Eleanor and followed her out the door. Thankfully Miss Miller let the girls borrow her car or else Eleanor would be throwing a fit about how late they would've been. Upon arriving they could hear the music and laughter coming from the backyard. Brittany almost jumped out of the car as she excited ran for the door. Eleanor and Jeanette giggled at how eager their sister was. "Chill Britt, You'll have plenty of time to make out with Simon." Eleanor mocked.

Brittany glared at her. "Oh, and _I'm _the smart ass?" Suddenly the door opened to reveal Simon looking just as eager as Brittany. "Hey!" She squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey, yourself." Simon greeted back.

Eleanor held in a laugh. "You two act like you haven't seen each other in forever." She said slightly amused.

"Oh, come one Ellie." Jeanette spoke up. "It has been a whole twelve hours." Jeanette teased.

Jeanette and Eleanor both began to laugh. Brittany broke away from her embrace with Simon to glare at both of them. "Again, _I'm _the smart ass?" Brittany repeated herself.

As if on cue Alvin happened to be walking by. "No. Not a _smart _ass." Alvin said smartly. Brittany glared at him but was guided into a different direction by Simon.

Jeanette and Eleanor then stepped into the house. Eleanor threw her gift for Simon toward Alvin and immediately went to find Theodore. Alvin fortunately caught it, and glared at Eleanor. His gaze then softened when Jeanette smiled at him. "Need some help?" She asked him with a small giggle.

"Sure." Alvin said gratefully and motioned for her to follow him.

In the backyard Simon was attempting to hide his face while his aunts and uncles told Brittany embarrassing stories about him. "So he takes off running down the street in his pajamas!" One of his uncles finished as the entire group, minus Simon, began to laugh.

Alvin and Jeanette walked into the backyard to see Brittany and Simon in a group of relatives, with Simon pinker than the shirt Brittany was wearing. Alvin sighed. "Want to help Simon out?" He asked turning toward Jeanette with a small smile. Jeanette nodded excited as Alvin grabbed her hand and directed her over to the large group of laughing people. "Guys, I want you to meet my _girlfriend _Jeanette." Alvin said motioning toward Jeanette.

Simon and Brittany both looked up at them in shock. Everyone suddenly moved on to Alvin and Jeanette and began telling stories about Alvin. "When Alvin was a baby, he had the cutest little butt!" One their aunts began.

Alvin groaned as Simon took a step toward him. Alvin looked up at him with a glare. "You owe me big time." He mumbled.

"No doubt." Simon laughed grabbing Brittany's hand and running away. Brittany giggled at Alvin's expression of anger and irritation.

Simon pulled Brittany into the living room. Brittany began to giggle again. "What?" Simon asked. Brittany shook her head but continued giggling. "You're laughing at me!" Simon said pretending to feel offended. Brittany shook her head again but suddenly let out a snort of laughter.

Simon playfully glared at her. Brittany's eyes widened in realization. "No, Simon! No! Anything but that!" She said backing away. Simon began chase Brittany up the stairs and into his room. He finally cornered her and began to tickle her relentlessly. Brittany began to laughing uncontrollably.

"Say uncle." Simon said as he continued tickling her.

"Never!" Brittany refused as she began tickling Simon.

They kept tickling each other until the was a knock at the door. They slowly froze and calmed down. "Yeah?" Simon asked with a chuckle.

"Dave says to come back downstairs where he can keep an eye on you two." Theodore called to him.

Simon and Brittany rolled their eyes as they separated. "I feel so trusted, don't you?" Simon asked turning toward Brittany. She giggled in response. Brittany watched as Simon fixed his clothes and walked over to the door. "You coming?" Simon asked.

Brittany climbed off his bed and followed him back into the living room. They sat on the couch and cuddled up together. Brittany looked up at Simon affectionately. "Simon," She called softly. Simon looked down at her. "Will you still love me when I'm huge, moody, and a total witch with a capital B?" Brittany asked.

Simon chuckled. "Geez, Britt, you make it sound so appealing." Simon joked.

Brittany giggled and nudged him slightly. "Seriously." Brittany said laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Of course I would." Simon said as he pulled Brittany closer.

Brittany smiled up at him. "You better." She said giggling.

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Simon sighed as he watched the flight schedule flash. "Flight 189 to Monterey Bay, now boarding." The intercom announced.

Simon stood up and turned toward his family. "Well, that's my flight." He said quietly.

Dave stood up first and hugged Simon. "Good luck, Simon." He whispered to him.

"Thanks Dave." Simon whispered back.

Dave stepped back to let the next person say goodbye. Theodore stepped up and followed his father's actions. Alvin slowly stood and walked over to Simon. "Simon, I know we fought a lot, and we weren't exactly tolerant of each other, but I'm actually going to miss you." Alvin said with a small smile. Simon smiled back as they pulled into a brotherly embrace. **(A.N. Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever sawed… er… read!)** "But if you hurt Brittany, I'll hunt you down like a dog, rip off your arm, and beat you with it." Alvin whispered.

Simon chuckled as they pulled away. "The same goes for Jeanette." Simon said with a chuckle. The only person left was Brittany. Simon looked up at his Brothers and Father. They clearly got the message and walked away. Simon smiled down at her and held out his hand.

_Take my hand,_

_I'll take the lead._

Brittany smiled up at him and took his hand.

_And every turn_

_Will be safe with me.  
_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Afraid to fall._

_You know I'll catch you_

_Through it all._

Simon wiped away Brittany's stray tear with his thumb. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked. Brittany nodded as she held back more tears. Simon smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

_And you can't keep us apart_

'_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

This kiss was different from all the others. Brittany melted into his arms as she was reassured that everything was going to be okay.

_It's like catching lightening_

_The chances of finding _

_Someone like you_

"Last call for flight 189 to Monterey Bay, last call for flight 189 to Monterey Bay."

Brittany and Simon pulled apart with a smile. "I have to go." Simon whispered leaning his forehead against Brittany's.

Brittany nodded and hugged him again. "I'll miss you." She whispered in his ear.

Simon kissed her forehead and smiled. "I'll miss you too."

_It's one in a million_

_The Chances of feeling_

_The way we do_

Brittany smiled and pushed Simon away. Simon looked at her in amusement. "Go! You're going to miss your flight." She said with a smile.

Simon smiled back and walked over to the gate. He turned back to wave before disappearing behind the door. Brittany placed a hand on her stomach as she slowly waved back, even though he couldn't see her.

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

Alvin walked over to Brittany's side and rubbed her back soothingly. "You going to me okay?" He asked gently.

Brittany continued rubbing her abdomen as her smile grew wider. "Yeah, I'm going to be fine." She responded softly before turning around and leaving the airport.

When she made it to the parking lot she paused for a moment to think about Simon.

Meanwhile on the plane Simon immediately began to think about Brittany.

_So can I have this Dance?_

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

**Brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**Why must the good end early! lol, j/k I've got one more chapter before it's officially over. Didn't this chapter remind you of something? It was a story here on FF, that was also a Brimon. lol, hope you like the chapter. It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Boy am I pooped! Poopedy poop. Goodnight! Don't forget to review!  
**


	11. Elipogue

**Hey, it took a long time but it's here. Sorry. This is the epilogue so it's not very long. It's not supposed to be.**

**Two To Tutor: Time Two!**

**Epilogue**

**4 years and 9 months later**

"He's late!"

"Brittany calm down. He's not late" Eleanor said wrapping streamers around the porch rail.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you know I hate that!" Brittany exclaimed looking at her watch for the third or fourth time that day.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her sister. "Brittany, Simon wouldn't miss his daughter's birthday. It's like me dating Alvin." Eleanor said shuddering at the thought. "Never going to happen."

Brittany laughed in agreement. "I know, but if he doesn't show up in the next ten seconds I'm going to-"

"What?"

"Ah!" Brittany screamed in surprise throwing a hand full of candy in the air. She turned around to see Simon laughing at her. Brittany glared at him and playfully slapped him in the arm. "That wasn't funny." She said picking up the candy on the ground. Simon let out a soft chuckle as he kneeled down and pecked her on the lips. Brittany smiled and giggled. "Nice, but I'm still mad at you." She teased.

Simon pouted humorously. "Why?" He asked in a droning tone.

Brittany laughed and rose to her feet. "Because you're late." She said throwing the candy in her hands into a bowl.

Simon laughed. "Fine, I guess you don't want the gift I got you." Simon mumbled teasingly.

Brittany gasped in excitement and turned to face him. "You got me something?" Brittany asked curiously. Simon shrugged and smiled down at her. She gasped again. "What is it? What is it? What is it?" She asked bouncing up and down eagerly.

Simon laughed and grabbed her hands. "You'll see." He whispered winking at her.

Brittany groaned in anticipation. "Give me a hint!" She pleaded still bouncing. Simon chuckled and walked away. "Simon? Simon. Simon!" Brittany called him. When she got no response she stomped her foot in frustration and let a low growl. She turned around, grabbed the bowl of candy, and made her way into the house.

When she walked into the house she saw all of her friends and family there. There was a huge group of relatives surrounding the guest of honor in the kitchen. She put the bowl of candy on the table in the living room and continued looking around until her eyes fell upon her sister walking in the front door. "Netta!" She squealed pulling Jeanette into a sisterly hug.

"Brittany!" Jeanette squealed hugging her back. "Oh, my gosh! You look great!" Jeanette said pulling away.

Brittany smiled and modeled a little. "I know." She said with a giggle. "Enough about me. Tell me about you and Alvin. I want details and I want them now." Brittany demand escorting Jeanette to the couch.

Jeanette laughed. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, nothing happened." She said with a smile.

Brittany's smile grew wider. "Yet." She giggled. Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Netta, it's been five years. Something is going to happen." Brittany then giggled a bit. "I have a feeling it's going to be soon."

Jeanette tilted her head in confused. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he hasn't stopped looking at you since we came over here." Brittany giggled subtly pointing over Jeanette's shoulder.

Jeanette turned around to see Alvin smiling at her. She giggled when he attempted to make it look as if he hadn't. Jeanette turned back around and they both began to giggle.

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

Simon was weaving his way through kids and adults of all shapes and sizes looking for Brittany. His eyes had then fallen upon Eleanor. "Hey Ellie, have you seen Brittany?" Simon asked.

"She said something about toddlers trying to kill her and went upstairs." Eleanor said.

Simon chuckled. "Thanks." He said gratefully and made his way upstairs. He was suddenly yanked into Brittany's room and was being fiercely kissed by her. He was then released, but opened his eyes to see his glasses fogged up. He heard a small giggle from in front of him. He recognized it as Brittany's laugh. He took off his glasses and wiped them off. "What was that about?" He asked with a chuckle.

Brittany giggled again. "I just love you that's all." She said smiling mischievously and playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Simon put his glasses back on and noticed her smile. "You know there are over fifty people downstairs right? And one of them is our daughter." Simon pointed out. Brittany nodded and continued her actions but stepped closer towards Simon. "Speaking of daughters, remember last time?" Simon said grabbing her hands to keep from loosing control.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Jeez, Simon you're such a kill joy." She said folding her arms with a pout.

Simon smiled and kissed her. Brittany smiled and leaned into the kiss more. Simon quickly pulled away and made sure Brittany was at least arms length away from him. "We should head back downstairs." Simon suggested.

Brittany nodded in agreement, knowing he was weak and would eventually crack. Simon walked down stairs with Brittany close behind. "Daddy!" A tiny voice squealed. Simon turned and saw a young girl running up to him. He smiled and scooped her into his arms. "Daddy, I missed you." She said hugging him.

Simon laughed. "I've been here for almost an hour." Simon said.

The child's jaw dropped melodramatically. "I didn't see you anywhere." She said in a shocked tone.

"I saw you. You were busy with all your great aunts, great uncles, grandparents, and great grandparents." Simon listed.

She nodded. "Are you staying this time?" She asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. I have to go back for another year." Simon said apologetically.

"But I don't want you to go." She said with a pout as tears began to well up in her blue eyes.

Simon wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. "Don't worry, Kylaigh. I'll be back for all the major holidays, and the minor ones." Simon said reassuringly. Kylaigh nodded understandingly. "And if I'm not, mommy will beat me with my own leg." Simon half joked.

Kylaigh let out a soft giggle and wiped her eyes. "Okay."

Simon laughed as he readjusted her pink rimmed glasses and put her back on the ground. "Now, I have a mission for you." Simon said kneeling down to her level. Kylaigh nodded excitedly . "I want you to go find mommy and tell her to meet me outside." Kylaigh nodded and ran off to find Brittany.

Simon went outside and sat on the swing on the porch. He remembered the last time he sat on the swing to talk to Brittany.

_Brittany and Simon sat on the porch together as they watched the rain fall. Brittany flinched as a lightening bolt lit up the sky. Simon noticed this and pulled Brittany closer to him. She sighed in content as she thought about all the good times they've had together, and what she would ever do without him. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. "Go." She whispered almost inaudibly._

_Simon gazed down at her in confusion. "What?" he asked to make sure he heard right._

_Brittany sat up as she rubbed her stomach. She took in a breath to keep her tears from falling. "I want you to go." She repeated looking up at him._

_Simon slowly shifted back into a sitting position. "Are you sure?" he asked gently placing his hand onto hers._

_Brittany nodded. "A full ride to California State University, with a mechanical engineering scholarship, is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Brittany scooted a bit closer to Simon. "I will always be here, waiting for you." She finished tenderly kissing Simon. She slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "And I want you home on __all the major holidays, mister!" Brittany said poking him in the chest for emphasis._

_Simon chuckled as he drew her into another warm, compassionate kiss._

That moment changed his life. Now another life changing moment was about to take place. Simon looked up when he heard the screen door shut. "Some energetic four year old just told me to come out here. Whats up?" Brittany asked sitting next to Simon.

Simon laughed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Brittany, I love you. I would do anything for you, and you know that." Simon said looking her straight in the eye. Brittany nodded although was slightly confused, until Simon slid off the swing and kneeled down in front of her. "Brittany, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out his "gift" for her.

Brittany's eyes went wide and her eyes burned with tears of happiness. "Yes, Simon. Of course I will!" Brittany said before she was unable to speak anymore.

Simon smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled Brittany into a long and tender kiss. They pulled apart as they heard faint laughter. They turned to see their sibblings looking out the window. They laughed and went back inside to celebrate with the rest of their family.

**brimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimonbrimon**

**That's the end. Sorry again for taking so long. Remember to review. I'm tired. Good noght!  
**


	12. Author's Note3

**Dear readers,**

**It has once again been brought to my attention that I could/should write a sequel to this story. Well, other than a wedding, I can't think of anything else I could put in a sequel to my story, **_**Two To Tutor: Times Two**_**. **

**So, that's where you guys come in. All the creative minds of my fans are going to help me out. What do you want to see happen if there were a sequel? Leave a review telling me what you would want to see.**

**Be specific. All ideas are welcome.**

**I hope to get a lot of ideas. I won't be able to do it without you, and remember the more ideas the more likely I am to write a sequel. **

**So get typing!**


End file.
